The “thirteenth Five-Year Plan” in all the fields of new energy are being drew up, wind power will gradually change its current status of being widely regarded as an “alternative energy”, to play a main role in the national energy structure adjustment in the future. According to planning ideas, in the period of “thirteenth Five-Year Plan”, the domestic newly-increased wind power capacity will reach 100 million Kilowatts, and the annual average newly-increased wind power capacity will reach 20 million Kilowatts, in which, the wind power capacity of the “Three-North” large-scale wind power base will be increased by 60 million Kilowatts in five years, and the wind power capacity of the middle and low-speed wind resource region in the Mid-eastern China will be increased by 30 million Kilowatts, and the wind power capacity of the offshore wind power will be increased by 10 million Kilowatts.
Areas rich in wind energy resources are mainly concentrated in the Three-North regions (Northeast China, North China, Northwest China), coastal regions and islands. Currently, domestic installed wind power generator systems are mainly concentrated in the Three-North regions, and deserts, gobi and desertified lands throughout the country are also mainly distributed in the Three-North regions. The Three-North regions have severe environments, and greatly adversely affect the operation of wind power generator systems, for example, sand storm, flying floccules, flying dust, and coal ash and dust in partial regions caused by industrial emission will adversely affect the normal use of radiators of components (including a gear box, a generator, a frequency converter, a control cabinet and etc.) of a wind generator system. It is embodied in that, suspended substances (flying floccules, flying dust, coal ash and etc.) will be absorbed at the suction opening of the radiator, and after a long time operation, the suspended substances absorbed at the suction opening will be continuously increased, which may reduce the intake air amount of cold air of the radiator, thus a required cooling effect cannot be achieved, which adversely affects the normal operation of the generator system.